amour impossible
by FoxiiUzumaki
Summary: Quand on est amoureux de son meilleur ami et que nous nous retrouvons seul à seul, rien n'est facile


« Aimer, c'est donner à une personne le droit de nous faire souffrir » Cette phrase je l'ai lu il y à peu dans un livre de Georges Perros. A l'époque je n'avais pas compris le sens de ce passage, mais aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que cela définit parfaitement le terme « être amoureux »

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, mais le plus souvent il rend plus malheureux qu'heureux. Quand vous êtes amoureux, vous avez l'impression que la personne que vous aimez ne fait pas attention à vous, ou alors quelle ne vous considèrent que comme un ami ou encore qu'elle en aime un/une autre.

Pour ma part, cette personne se trouve être à la fois mon meilleur ami, mon rival, celui qui me parle de ses conquêtes, celui avec qui je passe le plus clair de mon temps à me battre. Malheureusement il en aime une autre, et quand elle est là moi je n'existe plus.

Mais comme dit Pierre Hebey : « La vie nous offre deux pentes, ou on grimpe ou on glisse » J'ai choisi la première solution.

Me voilà donc dans la forêt, à marcher à coté de celui qui hante mes pensées, sans prononcer un mot. C'était un jour banal, Konoha était calme, le soleil était caché par quelques nuages blancs et un léger vent soufflait sur nous. Notre équipe avait eu pour mission de surveiller les frontières su pays du feu, quand Maitre Hokage nous avait assigné cette tache, Tsunade était loin d'être ravie, elle avait prévue de passer son week-end avec Dan, Jiraya quant à lui était plutôt euphorique, enfin il avait une mission et en plus il allait passer deux jours entiers avec Tsunade. Sa bonne humeur ne l'avais pas empêché de me lancer mon eternel : « Salut Teme » auquel j'avais répondu par un regard blasé, mais au moins il me parlait. Jiraya et moi marchions en tête pendant que Tsunade et Sarutobi Sensei discuté sur la médecine ninja un peu plus loin à l'arrière.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, la forêt était très calme, beaucoup trop calme, aucun animal, aucun oiseaux, aucun insectes, je compris alors que nous étions pris dans une illusion, j'allais informer Sarutobi sensei quand une explosion survint juste devant Jiraya et moi. Je fut projeté contre un arbre, ma vue se brouilla, je vis Jiraya courir vers moi, ma respiration ralentis, je sentis une violente douleur me prendre au niveau du crane, je regarda Jiraya, il me parlai mais je n'entendais rien, je cligna des yeux et je sombra dans le noir…

Oro…oro…oro réveil toi !

Um je…jira…heu…* Quelqu'un me parle, c'est qui ?...où suis-je,…aie ma tête…que c'est-il passé… ah oui, l'explosion…et….et jiraya…comment va-t-il…jiraya….Jiraya….*

Oro je comprends rien à ce que tu dis sa va ?

Jiraya !

Oui ?

Heu….non rien /

Pourquoi tu cris mon nom ?

Tait toi /

Bon bref, tu va mieux ?

Oui merci

T'es sur parce que tu as pris des couleurs on dirait ^^

Hein ?

T'es un peu rouge

Nan nan je vais bien /''''' * heureusement que c'est un Baka*

Bon je t'explique, après l'explosion tu t'es évanoui et on s'est fait attaquer par des ninjas ennemis, au début on s'en tira bien mais après ils ont appelé du renfort et on a du battre en retraite surtout que vu que tu étais inconscient on était en mauvaise posture pour se battre. Donc je t'ai porté et on s'est enfuit mais il y a eu une deuxième explosion et nous avons était séparé de Tsunade et du vieux.

Ca fait combien de temps que nous avons perdu les autres ?

Hum... je dirais environs une heure, peut être un peu plus.

Hn

Bon aller maintenant que t'est réveillé-on va les chercher.

Attend !

Quoi ?

Heu.. la nuit va bientôt tomber et avec les ennemis qui rodent dans les parages, je ne trouve pas ca très prudent de partir à leur recherche, il vaut mieux attendre demain .

Pour une fois que je pouvais passer deux jours entiers avec Tsunade T-T

T'es vraiment entêté U-U''' *En même temps je ne suis pas mieux*

Bon aller viens on va trouver une auberge.

Jiraya se leva et se mit a avancer, je voulu en faire de même mais au moment où je voulu me mettre debout ma cheville craqua et je m'effondrai au sol. Jiraya se retourna et s'approcha de moi, il souleva le bas de mon pantalon et s'aperçut que ma cheville était enflée. Il la toucha et sous le coup de la douleur je me crispa, bien évidement Jiraya s'en aperçut, il s'assit à mes côtés et pris la pommade qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il l'appliqua sur ma cheville et me massa délicatement puis il me la banda.

Sa va aller ?

J'hocha la tête en signe de réponse et me releva, ma cheville me faisait toujours souffrir mais je me forçai à rester debout, sans me plaindre, pourquoi, surement parce que j'avais trop d'honneur, de fierté pour ça, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle j'admire Jiraya, il fait ce qu'il à envie sans se soucier des autres, même si en mission il échoue maintes fois il ne baisse jamais les bras, il n'abandonne jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit Jiraya remarquant que je me tenais debout se leva à son tour et on avança sur le sentier qui nous mènerait surement à une auberge. Moi je le suivais, difficilement certes, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Jouer les dur à cuir sa va bien dix minutes mais après c'est une autre histoire.

Je devais avoir une tête vraiment très expressive parce que Jiraya se retourna et me fis un serment sur mon orgueil, mon égo, ma fierté et tout ce qui s'en suit pendant au moins vingt minutes. J'eu beau lui rétorquer que tout allait bien il éleva la voix en me disant que j'avais besoin de repos et que je ne devais pas faire trop d'effort jusqu'à ce que la pommade ait fait effet. Nous entamâmes une discussion sur ce que nous devions faire, pour moi nous devions trouver une auberge pour nous reposer et être à l'abri d'un éventuel « danger ». Pour lui je devais me reposer et je devais me reposer car je n'étais pas en état de marcher. Puis il y eu un long silence qui s'installa. J'allai proposer de se remettre en route lorsque Jiraya me regarda avec un immense sourire. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son intention mais en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

C'était ridicule, humiliant, déstabilisant, il me tenait comme un prince tient une princesse, j'avais beau essayer de me débattre, il y avait un trop grand écart de force entre nous. J'étais sans aucun doute le plus intelligent, au niveau force Jiraya me battait à plat de couture mais ça je ne lui avouerai jamais. Le début de la route était assez… heu… mouvementé, je ne cessais de me débattre dans les bras de jiraya qui ne desserra pas son étreinte, mais je compris que c'était inutile et je repris mon calme légendaire. Au bout d'une heure de « voyage », on arriva enfin devant une auberge, Jiraya franchi le seuil sans pour autant me lâcher.

Bonjour, deux chambres sil vous plait.

Je suis vraiment désolé il ne me reste plus qu'une chambre pour ce soir.

Oh c'est pas grave on s'en contentera

Quoi non mais sa va pas je ne dors pas avec toi ! / Vous êtes sure qu'il ne vous reste rien un grenier un placard une baignoire sa m'ira

Je suis vraiment désoler mademoiselle mais cette chambre et la seule qu'il nous reste ^^

* Je vais devoir dormir avec lui, je suis maudit ce n'est pas possible ! heu une petite minute, mademoiselle, elle m'a appelé mademoiselle !

Je levai la tête vers Jiraya qui était sur le point d'avoir un fou rire monstrueux, en même temps, vu les circonstances actuelles on aurai très bien pu me confondre avec une fille et il y avait de quoi rire. Pour vous d'écrire la scène, je me trouvais toujours dans les bras de Jiraya, mes long cheveux noirs tombaient sur mes épaule me couvrant la moitié du visage, Jiraya, lui, regarder femme de l'accueil avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et elle en faisait de même. Jiraya se décida enfin à prendre les clés de la chambre et on parti de l'accueil, on monta deux ou trois escaliers pour enfin atterrir dans notre couloir, on croisa deux personnes âgées qui ne pu se retenir de dire : « regarde comme ils sont mignon tout les deux, ils me rappellent nous à l'heure âge. » et l'autre qui bien sur répondu par : « oh oui, quel adorable petit couple ». Bien évidement le rouge me monta aux joues, Jiraya au contraire s'emblait plus être amusé par la situation, il rajouta donc : « Aller viens ma chérie, on va se coucher. » Comme vous vous en doutez il se reçu une claque phénoménale mais il l'avait mérité. On trouva enfin notre chambre, Jiraya ouvrit la porte pour nous faire entrer. Elle était plutôt luxueuse, un bureau, une armoire, deux chevets, un immense tapis brodé de doré, une salle de bain, un balcon, un lustre en cristal, un grand lit deux places…. Un lit deux places ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai vraiment une malédiction contre moi, non seulement on partage la même chambre, mais en prime je dois partager le même lit. Jiraya me posa enfin au sol et entra dans la salle de bain, moi je sorti mon journal et je partis m'installer sur le balcon. En vérité depuis la mort de mes parents, j'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire chaque jour de ma vie dans les moindres détails, j'ignorai pourquoi, peut être que je ressens le besoin de leurs narrer chaque journée que je passe sans eux. Après une trentaine de minutes d'écriture je ferma mon journal et je m'appuya sur le bord du balcon pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Le ciel était magnifique, teinté de rose et d'orangé, j'observa cet astre lumineux disparaître derrière les montagnes, j'étais comme captivé par ce spectacle lorsque j'entendis une voix me murmuré au creux de l'oreille.

c'est beau n'es-ce pas

Je me retournai avec surprise et je tomba nez à nez avec Jiraya. Je ne pu empêcher ma bouche de s'entrouvrir quand je le regarda, ses cheveux blanc encore mouillé tombaient sur ses magnifique yeux noirs, sa peau luisait devant les dernier rayons de soleil et son petit sourire en coin lui donnait un air plutôt charmeur. Je lâcha mon journal sous l'effet envoutant que me produisait Jiraya, on se baissa tout les deux pour le ramasser, c'est alors que je m'aperçu qu'il ne portait que sa sortie de bain. Je senti mes joues prendre un couleur rouge vif, je détourna la tête pour évité qu'il l'aperçoit, lui me regardai avec un air interrogateur. Je sentis soudain un liquide coulait le long de ma bouche, je m'essuya d'un coup de manche pour me rendre conte que c'était du sang, nan mais à quoi je pensai là ! Je me leva en vitesse et couru vers la salle de bain. Je m'enferma a double tour et me mit face au miroir, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est que Jiraya, le baka de service, l'imbécile heureux, le pervers, l'adorable, l'attentionné, le sexy, le….heu bref. J'ouvris le robinet et me passa de l'eau sur le visage puis je l'essuya et j'entendis frapper.

Oro sa va ?

*mince Jiraya* oui, oui sa va.

Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué.

* oh non il a tout compris, je suis fini que va-t-il penser de moi.* de quoi parles-tu ?

T'a cheville, enfaite c'était du bluff, tu voulais juste que je te porte pour ne pas marcher avoue.

*ouf il n'a rien remarqué* pff n'importe quoi, c'est ta pommade qui à du faire effet.

Ouais ouais, bon je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

Oui j'arrive.

Je sorti de la salle de bain, en pyjama, et je me glissa sous les couettes aux côtés de celui que j'aime. Pendant plus d'une heure j'essaya de trouver le sommeil, je me tourna vers Jiraya, il dormait dos à moi et avec un simple boxer rouge. Je me rapprocha de lui quand il se retourna face à moi.

tu dors pas ?

ca se voit non. Je t'ai réveillé ?

Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Moi non plus.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, je regarder le plafond de la chambre tout en cherchant un sujet de discussion à aborder. Puis une question apparut dans mon esprit, une question que je n'avais jamais posé à Jiraya.

Jiraya

Oui ?

Tu n'as jamais pensé à…heu comment dire…à abandonné l'idée que Tsunade t'aime un jour.

Pourquoi tu dis ça.

Bin tu lui as déjà avoué tes sentiments plusieurs fois et elle t'a toujours repoussé, rejeté, frappé, insulté. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle elle ne t'aimera jamais, elle est amoureuse de Dan et je suis pratiquement sur que c'est réciproque.

Comment peux tu me dire ça, tu devrai me soutenir, me remonté le moral, me dire de ne pas me décourager, c'est ce que font les amis non. è –é

Mais c'est un amour a sens unique, elle ne t'aimera jamais !

Et puis Quesque tu en sais toi, as tu, au moins une fois dans ta vie, était amoureux, as-tu déjà éprouvé des sentiments pour quelqu'un, sais tu ce que sa fait d'être rejeté en permanence par la personne que tu aimes plus que tout, dont tu ais fou amoureux ! Non, bien sur que non, de toute façon tu n'as toujours pensé qu'a toi ! è-é

Tu…tu te trompe,… oui je suis amoureux, oui je sais ce que ça fait d'être constamment rejeté par l'être que tu aimes, et moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! è-é

Ah oui, et peut on savoir qui est l'heureuse élue, celle qui à le privilège d'avoir le grand Orochimaru comme prétendant ! è-é

C'est….c'est… c'est toi ! c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux !

Hein ?

Je me leva, les yeux remplis de larmes, le cœur en miettes, et je parti m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Orochimaru, je…je suis désolé, je….j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer, j'ouvris la salle de bain et je me dirigea vers le balcon. D'un coup, sans que je puisse les contenir, mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la mort de mes parents, mais aujourd'hui je n'en pouvais plus. Je continuais de sangloter quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Orochimaru ?

Je me retourna et je vis celle que j'attendais le moins ici, Tsunade. Sans réfléchir, je lui sauta dans les bras et me mit à pleurer à chaud de larmes. Elle me serra contre elle et me consola sans me poser la moindre question. Je n'avais pas ressentis cette sensation depuis bien longtemps. C'est moi qui mit fin à notre étreinte, je m'assis face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

Sa va mieux ?

Oui…merci

Si tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne t'en veux pas, mais où es Jiraya ?

Parti

Partis ?

Oui

Bon, il reviendra demain U-U

… * Je l'espère *

Aller, il est tard, je vais me coucher, et tu devrais en faire de même ^^

Oui, tu as raison

Bonne nuit Orochimaru

Pareillement et merci encore

Tsunade sorti de la chambre, je ferma la porte du balcon puis je m'installa dans le lit.

Je fus réveillé par les quelques rayons du soleil qui passé a travers les volets. Ma nuit avait été assez éprouvante alors j'étais encore fatigué. Je me retourna sur le côté et je vis Jiraya, endormi profondément, il avait dû rentré quand je dormais, je le secoua pour le réveillé.

Jiraya…..Jiraya… jiraya !

Hein, quoi ?

Debout, on rentre aujourd'hui

Ouais U-U

On se leva puis se prépara.

Orochimaru, tu sais pour hier soir….je…enfin..je ne serai jamais Gay, je t'aime beaucoup, tu compte énormément pour moi mais comme mon meilleur ami, c'est tout

Je sais,.. j'ai…je….je me suis fais une raison…

Je sorti de la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus, je descendis ensuite les escaliers pour arriver dans la cafeteria. Tsunade et le vieux étaient assis et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Je m'avança pour les rejoindre mais quelqu'un me percuta, le contenu de son plateau finit au sol. Je m'abaissai pour l'aider à ramasser tout en m'excusant.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu

Non, non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne regardai pas où j'aller, c'est de ma faute.

Il me répondit ça si naturellement, il leva la tête et me souri. Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi magnifique, mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon dans ma poitrine, je commençai à avoir des palpitations, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, que m'arriver t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux, deux magnifiques orbes noirs charbons cachés par des verres de contact, nos regards se croisèrent. Soudain à ma plus grande surprise, son teint vira au rouge pivoine, il baissa rapidement la tête avant de se relever et de s'enfuir en courant.

attend, je ne connais même pas ton nom !

C'était peine perdue, il venait de franchir le seuil de l'auberge, je me releva et finit de ramasser son plateau, j'aperçu un morceau de papier au sol, il devait l'avoir oublier, je le prit et le glissa dans ma poche avant de rejoindre ma coéquipière et mon sensei.

C'était qui ?

Je l'ignore…

Il avait l'air, troublé

Jiraya nous rejoins enfin, Sarutobi nous expliqua qu'après notre séparation ils avaient éliminé nos poursuivant et trouvé refuge dans cette auberge, ils avaient prévu de partir a notre recherche le lendemain. Une fois notre déjeuner terminé, nous payâmes l'aubergiste pour la nuit et on se remit en route pour Konoha. Je décidai de jeter un œil sur le papier qui se trouver dans ma poche, c'était un petit morceau gris qui indiqué le montant à payer pour une nuit dans cet auberge, un nom y était inscrit, surement le sien, Kabuto Yakushi. Ce nom résonné en moi, comme une chose que l'on ne peut pas oublier, je revoyais ses yeux, son sourire, son visage si fin, le révère-je un jour, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

FIN.


End file.
